


Tales of This Grand Universe : A Poem Based on 'Of Cloudless Climbs and Starry Skies'

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Day and Night AU by beanpots on tumblr, Based on a Tumblr Post, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: ... When our darkness and brightness unite, transfering love through our lips





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



> I read beanpots' post on tumblr first about YoI Day and Night AU, then I found a fanfic based on the same AU (beanpots' too) titled 'Of Cloudless Climbs and Starry Skies' written by Maiden_of_the_Moon. From that lovely fanfic, I get inspirations to write this poem. 
> 
> A Day and Night is an AU where Victor is the king of the Day and Yuuri is the king of the Night (once again, I reffered it from beanpots' idea, but this poem is based on maiden_of_the_moon's)
> 
> This is my second work for YoI fandom. You can check my other work if you like :) 
> 
> Another note : the italic lines belongs to Yuuri, and the normal lines belongs to Victor

You are the ruler of the universe  
Here I am trying to be honest,  
Without you, Night, there is no Day  
And soon we will stare at the door of Doomsday

_I love how we always walk side to side_  
_The continents keep changing between dark and light_  
_This harmony is for us to nurture_  
_For creatures below to relish the nature_

Love me as tirelessly as you always revolve every night  
Gaze my steps as gentle as the slide between you and the Twilight  
Long for me like a man waiting for shooting stars and wishes for another year that will brings delight

_Comfort me as warmly as your light shining upon the flowers_  
_Adore me like trees yearning for water from the river_  
_Love me like tomorrow the day will be over_

Now we quiet and hope for another alluring eclipse  
_when our darkness and brightness unite: transfering love through our lips_


End file.
